hybrid child
by Akira Asahina
Summary: Un hybrid child son mitad muñecas mitad humanos, crecen según el amor y cuidados que les des. "Todo lo que quería y necesitaba era ella. protegerla era su deber y lo que le prometió la encontrarla. la amaba desde el fondo de su corazón...solo que el no lo sabe." Mal summary, lo se pero denle una oportunidad. dedicado a Shisui Uchiha. Porque no solo Itachi merecía ser feliz.


HYBRID CHILD

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí Akira reportándose con una nueva historia basada, como lo menciona el nombre, en el manga-anime Hybrid Child solo que ponemos a los personajes de Naruto [propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto]. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias: lemon.**

**Este one shot es especialmente para Shisui. No solo mi amado Itachi merecía ser feliz.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..0.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

La tarde era fría, el invierno se acercaba, se sentía en el aire, como el agua que corría por el rio se congelaba en las hierbas que en la orilla crecía y en el vaho que de los seres vivos salía al respirar. Para muchos era una época triste, pero no para Shisui quien caminaba apaciblemente a la orilla del rio, para él era una época alegre y como no si sabía que por esas épocas viajaba a la casa de sus tíos donde jugaba con Itachi y Sasuke. Porque ¿A qué niño de nueve años no le gustaba jugar con sus únicos primos? Era hijo único después de todo, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba solo pues su padre trabaja y su madre salía a eventos.

En esos momentos iba directo a su hogar después de uno de sus tantos paseos. Apuro el paso cuando cruzo bajo del puente, antes le encantaba ese lugar porque parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas con la hierba verde, al arrollo cristalino y las flores, pero con el paso del tiempo la gente había comenzado a dejar basura, convirtiéndolo en un horrendo lugar.

Estaba por salir cuando algo llamo su atención, regreso un poco sus pasos y se acercó poco a poco al montón de bolsas de basura, ahí entre ellas lograba percibir un leve brillo, movió la basura que le impedía seguir buscando y lo que vio lo dejo congelado. Frente a él estaba una muñeca del tamaño de una niña de cinco años, leyó la etiqueta que de su muñeca prendía, ahí se podía leer: "Hybrid Child", ante ese descubrimiento Shisui abrió sus ojos color del carbón apagado, no era cualquier cosa, esas eran mitad muñeca mitad humano, ni una ni otra, las personas las compraban para fines distintos, esas muñecas crecían según el amor y cuidados se le otorgaran, lo había visto en los comerciales de la televisión innumerables veces, era la moda del momento.

El niño frunció el ceño, se preguntaba porque la habrían desechado, no la veía defectuosa, de hecho se le hacía muy bonita, vestida con todo su atuendo en rosa y beige a rayas, sus cabellos cortos negro azulado como las noches de primavera, la piel blanca aun como estaba llena de mugre, esa delicadeza que inspiraba, pero lo que más lo impacto y hasta hizo sonrojar levemente fueron los enormes ojos color plata y lila que expresaban nada más que soledad.

-Tu, ya no estarás sola-le dijo amablemente. Fue entonces que sin dudarlo la tomo delicadamente por debajo de los brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo la estrecho entre sus brazos-No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante yo te voy a proteger y cuidar.

La muñeca no se movía, no respondía, pero Shisui alcanzaba a comprender que todavía le faltaba mucho tiempo para ello, pero no importaba, él le daría los cuidados y cariños necesarios para que viviera.

**...**

-¡Shisui!-la voz de su madre sonaba molesta-¡¿Qué haces con esa basura?!Regrésala de donde la sacaste ahora mismo.

-No-esa fue su respuesta.

Ignorando los reclamos de su madre siguió hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí bajo a la delicada pieza, recostándola en el mullido sofá rojo, mirándola detalladamente como un experto a una pieza de arte. Corrió entonces a su baño y dejo caer el agua caliente en la amplia tina, después junto un montón de cosas: toalla, cepillo de dientes, jabón, esponja, corta uñas, lima, todo nuevo para su pequeña amiga.

-Bien-se dijo a sí mismo-Lo que falta es la ropa- regreso a la habitación donde tenían un teléfono para comunicarse con las empleadas-Hori-san, ¿Podría hacerme un favor?

-Si Shisui-sama, ¿Que desea?-se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono

-Vaya a la tienda de ropa y compre lo siguiente-dijo mientras le dictaba varias prendas de ropa.

-_Ha_..._Hai_, en seguida-dijo extrañada la empleada.

-Gracias. Ah, por favor la lava.

Colgando el teléfono fue por la hybrid child a la cual llevo al baño y la desvistió con cuidado. Shisui no le tomo importancia, aún era inocente como para comprender, así que con esmero y dedicación lavo bien toda la extensión de piel sorprendiéndose al notal lo real que parecía. Una vez termino la seco. En la habitación ya esperaba la ropa, se la puso en seguida y cepillo los cabellitos. Cuando hubo acabado la tarea admiro su trabajo. El vestido de invierno azul marino con bordes cafés le sentaba bien, ya limpia se podía ver la belleza.

Después de asearse a si mismo se recostó en la cama poniendo a su lado a la hybrid child.

-Buenas noches-le dijo y por un momento Shisui pudo haber jurada que la muñeca sonrió.

...

-¿Dónde has puesto a mi muñeca madre?-pregunto con furia el adolecente de cabellos negros ceniza.

-No sé de qué me hablas Shisui-respondio haciéndose la desentendida.

El aludido giro sobre sus talones y salió rápidamente de la casa.

Habían pasado cinco largos años desde que encontró a la muñeca en la basura ese día de invierno y Shisui no entendía el afán de su familia por desaparecerla, simplemente no entendía. Desde la primera semana su madre la tiro a la basura, según sus cuentas esa era la novena vez que intentaba algo. Ya estaba harto, hasta tuvo que sacrificar sus vacaciones en casa de sus tíos para cuidarla pues no la podía llevar a todos lados.

-Pss-el sonido lo hizo detenerse-Shisui-sama.

-¿Hori-san?-dijo a la vez que volteaba a verla.

-Se dónde está ella, a cinco calles de aquí en la esquina.

-¡Gracias!-dijo mientras corría en la dirección indicada.

En ese tiempo la única que lo apoyaba había sido Hori, la empleada a su cargo, la vedad era que se lo agradecía infinitamente, sin ella no habría sabido que hacer o donde buscar. Llego hasta la quinta esquina donde se encontraban un montón de bolsas apiladas. Comenzó a excavar entre ellas por un largo rato hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Su querida Hybrid child estaba sentadita contra una caja. Ella había crecido, en ese momento tenía la apariencia de una niña de ocho y a pesar de todo el amor que le dio seguía sin moverse. Pero no le importaba, esperaría lo necesario hasta que el momento llegara.

Como cuando la encontró la tomo debajo de los brazos y la acerco a su pecho. La felicidad que Shisui sintió en su corazón fue tal que se permitió derramar lágrimas, solo con ella y por ella se lo permitía, ¿Porque su madre no entendía? La muñeca en sus brazos, a pesar de su crecida apariencia era tan frágil, delicada, como una flor que nace entre espinas. ¿Por qué nadie de su familia comprendía lo importante que se había convertido para él? En medio de ese calor sofocante de verano decidió arriesgarse e irse de vacaciones a la casa de sus tíos, tal vez eso les ayudara a ambos.

**...**

Itachi de trece años y Sasuke de ocho lo esperaban en la puerta de la casa de campo. Al verlos Shisui apresuro el paso después de todo hacía cinco años que no los veía, solo hablaba con ellos de vez en cuando por teléfono. Fue su primo un año menor que el, quien se acercó con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-Shisui, es bueno tenerte por acá-lo miro de pies a cabeza-vaya has crecido.

-Iouu, Itachi, tu también has crecido, casi somos de la misma altura.

-Hmp-se escuchó un ruidito irritado-Yo también he crecido.

-Si claro..._Chibisuke_-se burló.

Al instante Shisui e Itachi comenzaron a reír, Sasuke con un puchero en su cara les siguió momentos después. Ahora recordaba porque le gustaba tanto ese lugar, no solo era por los amplios jardines, es bosque verde detrás de la casa, los arroyos, las huertas o por la casa de madera, si no por sus primos, ellos eran con los únicos con los que no solo se mostraba débil, si no que dejaba ver su verdadero yo, alguien alegre y relagista que disfrutaba de cada momento, era alguien libre de las expectativas que significaba ser el primogénito del cual esperaban mucho.

-_Ne, ne,_ Shisui, ¿trajiste la muñeca de la que tanto hablas?- pregunto emocionado el pequeño Sasuke.

-Ah, sí, vamos adentro ahí se las muestro.

-Te ayudo-dijo el pelinegro de cabellos atados en una coleta mientras tomaba una caja grande como las que usaban los titiriteros para transportar sus muñecos.

Una vez en el amplio y cómodo vestíbulo Shisui abrió la caja que con tantos cuidados le costó llevar hasta ahí, saco a la hybrid child para sentarla en el sofá, e inmediatamente que Itachi y Sasuke la vieron abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Woooa, increíble Shisui-dijo Sasuke y desvió la mirada algo sonrojado-es, es muy bonita.

-¿Tu solo la has hecho crecer tanto?-pregunto intrigado Itachi pues su primo no era muy paciente que digamos-Y, ¿Cómo se llama?

-No tiene nombre-respondió.

-¿eh, porque no?-Hasta Sasuke se veía confundido.

-Quiero que cuando ella despierte lo elija-su vergüenza era evidente. Pero miro a su amiga silenciosa y sonrió. Esperaba que pronto despertara.

**...**

Esa tarde era otra más caliente que la anterior. Durante las dos semanas que ya llevaba ahí los días se le pasaban rápido, en verdad no quería irse, se la estaba pasando demasiado bien. Inclusive en ese momento, su adorada y manipuladora tía Mikoto los había mandado a los huertos a recoger sandias para comer en la tarde. No se quejaba, era como un juego para él, pero mejor era ver al tierno Sasuke intentar levantar una de las más grandes para impresionarlos. Estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no se dio cuenta de las caras de sorpresa de sus primos los cuales se estaban estáticos, fue hasta que sintió una serie de picones en la espalda que volteo.

-Primito déjame trabajar yo...-también se quedó mudo.

Parada frente a ellos estaba una hybrid child sonrojada. Y es que si inmóvil se veía linda, moviéndose aún más, con las rodillas juntas, los pequeños deditos moviéndolos en un gesto nervioso, las blancas mejillas pintadas de un adorable rosa y, por sobre todo, esos ojos que a Shisui tanto le encantaban, llenos de vida. Cuando los tres salieron de su sorpresa notaron que la niña movía tímidamente la boca, pero ninguna palabra brotaba de ella.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos-Shisui sin poderlo evitar la abrazo fuerte, obligándola a enterrar su carita contra el pecho de él.

Sintió de repente otra vez los deditos, pero esta vez en lugar de picarlo hacían figuras en su pecho, después entendió que eran palabras lo que escribía ya que no podía hablar. Poniendo más atención fue formando una frase: "Hola Shisui-sama". Shisui le dedico una sonrisa de ternura a la muñeca entre sus brazos. Itachi, quien siendo tan hábil, había visto los movimientos, comprendió rápidamente lo que ella "dijo" y no pudiendo hacer más que sorprenderse ante tal inteligencia.

-Hola, yo me llamo Sasuke y algún día voy a ser el mejor escritor de novelas sobre misterio-dijo ofreciéndole la mano y ella la estrecho aun con la cara en el pecho de Shisui.

-Hola pequeña-la siempre amabilidad y carisma de Itachi encanto de inmediato a la hybrid child-Me llamo Itachi, un placer-dijo agregando una sonrisa.

-Oh cierto-dijo recordando el del cabello ondulado negro ceniza-Aun no tienes un nombre. Hay que elegirlo. ¿Te ayudamos?

Un asentimiento de cabeza no se hizo esperar.

**...**

-¿qué tal Izumi*?

-Ren* o Ran*

-A mí me gusta cómo suena Gin*

-Tal vez uno extranjero, como Salome.

-¡Kokkuri!*

-Ese es del ángel de un juego hermanito.

-_Mooo_. Pónganse serios.

Llevaban ya alrededor de cuatro horas buscando un nombre que le agradase a la hybrid child sin éxito alguno, se limitaba a negar con la cabeza y otras veces ellos lo desechaban por ella, pero se estaba divirtiendo al verlos pelear cada tanto, sin darse cuenta los cuatro se habían comenzado a llevar bien y con naturalidad, se sentía en casa.

-Entonces Hinamori.

-Demasiado obvio.

-Hina...Hina...Hina-repetía bajito Shisui, había un nombre que sabía era bonito pero no lo recordaba-¿Cómo era?-de pronto un rayo de sol se coló entre las hojas de los arboles directamente a su rostro-¡Ah! Hinata, ¿Te parece bien?

La muñeca abrió la boca en un Oh mudo para después sonreír ampliamente y afirmando con la cabeza. El nombre Hinata le gustaba, era como un cálido obsequio que su amo le estaba dando con todo su amor. Los abrazo a los tres en agradecimiento.

-Hinata será.

**...**

Las vacaciones de verano se habían acabado y tanto Shisui como Hinata se veían renuentes a volver a la ciudad, uno porque eso significaba clases, además de dejar de ver a sus primos y la otra porque le temía enormemente a la madre de su amo pues aunque inmóvil había estado consiente todo ese tiempo, escuchando, llorando internamente, orando como su antiguo amo hacía para que Shisui la fuera a buscar, mejor aún, para que la encontrara. Para Hinata, no había cosa mejor que estar con su amo con el que se había encariñado bastante.

-Vuelvan para invierno Shisui, Hinata-chan-los incito Itachi, sus ojos obsidiana brillando de alegría.

-Nos vemos-dijo Sasuke agitando enérgicamente su mano.

-¡Adiós Itachi, _Chibisuke_, ten por seguro que vendremos cada vacaciones!

Ambos empezaron a caminar con rumbo a la estación de tren, en el camino, Hinata, que iba tomada de la mano de Shisui, jalaba a este de un lado a otro, estaba más que emocionada pues de ida solo escuchaba desde dentro de la maleta. Shisui veía a la niña a su lado con alegría, se le figuraba un perrito que acaba de salir de la caja donde vivió por años y, de cierto modo, así era.

Hinata paro en seco frente a una vitrina, dentro se lucían muchos objetos, osos de peluche, adornos para el cabellos, maquillaje, esculturas, un montón de cosas llamativas, pero en un rincón una caja verde esmeralda para anillos estaba abierta dejando mostrar un collar en forma de corazón. Ella, al instante se llevó la mano al pecho recordando que no tenía uno, ella no era completamente humano ni máquina, por lo tanto no tenía ese musculo que bombeaba sangre y que sentía emociones.

Shisui, preocupado noto el gesto.

-Espérame aquí ¿Si? No te muevas, enseguida vuelvo.-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Hinata al escuchar eso entro en pánico, esas palabras... Pero cuando se dio cuenta su amo ya no estaba. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y asustada, miraba para todos lados, las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse, esas palabras, esas palabras, "Espérame aquí ¿Si? No te muevas, en seguida vuelvo" esas palabras, sus tres anteriores amos se lo habían dicho y cada uno de ellos no regreso jamás, la abandonaron a su suerte, agarro fuerte los bajos de su vestido lila veraniego ahogando las lágrimas. La mano que se posó en su cabeza hizo que volteara, ahí estaba Shisui, rápidamente se abrazó fuerte a él.

-_Ot_, calma, ya estoy aquí-la separo de el-cierra los ojos-le ordeno y ella obedeció- Ta da.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos y miro a su cuello, ahí el corazón que antes había visto descansaba donde debía estar el propio. El objeto era gordito y tenía figuras intricadas en toda su extensión.

-Es musical-le explico el al tiempo que abría el corazón como un camafeo-¿Ves? Ahora a esta manija chiquita le das vuelta y la sueltas, así comenzara a tocar-Y en efecto los engranes dentro comenzaron a girar tocando una melodiosa canción-Tómalo como agradecimiento por estar a mi lado.

Hinata asintió y volvió a tomar la mano del de ojos obsidiana, encaminándose lentamente por las calles bordeadas por cubetas llenas de flores directo al tren. La pelinegra sonreía abiertamente, había sido tonta, él no era como los otros, él no la abandonaría, se lo decía su nuevo mecánico corazón mientras que Shisui sentía que no podía pedir más en la vida, de alguna manera se sentía completo.

**...**

-Escúchame bien madre, ponle las manos encima a Hinata, hazle algo malo y te juro que desapareceré de tu vida-amenazo el chico.

-Pe...Pero mi vida, bebe, debes permanecer con mamá-dijo asustada-bien, no le hare nada a la cosa-dijo mirando con odio a quien le estaba robando a su hijo.

Shisui abrazo a Hinata quien no se despegaba de él, temblaba frenéticamente y evitaba mirar a la mujer frente a ellos, al mismo tiempo aferraba fuertemente el collar como si eso la protegiese, Shisui mientras tanto acariciaba con la palma de su mano la pequeña espalda de Hinata tratando de infundirle valor. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de este para desempacar.

-No temas, no te dañara-le dijo una vez estuvieron solos-ya no llores. Le limpio con el dedo las húmedas mejillas y ella en respuesta sonrió-Dios, eres como un conejito asustado.

Ella suspiro, estaba siendo un bebe, mientras estuviese a su lado nada malo podría pasarle.

**...**

Toc, toc, toc, toc. Se escuchaban los golpes repetidos en la puerta.

-Shisui-sama, es tarde, ya debería ir camino a la universidad.

El pelinegro abrió pausadamente los ojos, le pesaban, no quería levantarse, estaba demasiado cansado. Intento volver a dormir pero la dulce y a la vez firme voz tras la puerta se lo impedía aunque tratara de taparse los oídos e intentar caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo por segunda vez.

-Hoy no iré Hinata, déjame dormir-se quejó bostezando-un rato más.

Hinata abrió la puerta y entro, al instante y de manera inconsciente los ojos de Shisui se abrieron, a su lado estaba una chica de aparentemente 17 años con un cuerpo de infarto lleno de suntuosas curvas, lleno y delgado donde debía, traía puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas y manga larga, los puños y el cuello eran de color blanco, calzaba mallas negras, zapatos del mismo color. Su largo cabello media noche caía por su hombro hacia enfrente en una trenza complicada dejando sobre el rostro su fleco y dos mechones cortos a cada lado, su piel pálida bien limpia y sus ojos como la plata enmarcados en negras pestañas brillaban aun en la oscuridad de la habitación. Hinata se había convertido en una hybrid child muy hermosa en esos seis años.

-Shisui-sama-este se removió saliendo de entre las cobijas y mostrándose ante ella solo en bóxer-¡Shi...Shisui-sama!-volteo el rostro agradeciendo que estaba oscuro para ocultar su sonrojo-Vis...vístase por favor y valla a la universidad. Ya es muy tarde, tal vez sí...

El joven de cabellos negro ceniza la tomo de la muñeca y la halo hacia el provocando que esta cayera en el colchón a su lado, Shisui ya había cerrado los ojos y respiraba tranquilamente.

-Hoy no iré-reafirmo, necio como siempre-Quédate aquí un rato.

Shisui ya medio dormido de nuevo paso un brazo por la cintura de Hinata acercándola y logrando que esta se pusiera más nerviosa. Luego poso la otra mano en la suave nuca de la pelinegra haciendo que sus frentes quedaran pegadas una a la otra. Hinata tembló levemente ante el contacto de la piel se su amo y del ligero cosquilleo que su aliento a mentolado hacia aun a través de la tela de su vestido hacia el pecho.

-_Baka_-susurro.

Constatando que en verdad estaba dormido se atrevió a perfilar suavemente con sus dedos la cara de rasgos finos, la nariz, los pómulos, las mejillas, los labios delgados y carnosos, para después bajar hasta el largo cuello, los hombros. Ahí se detuvo, no se atrevía ir más allá y tocar el esbelto y ágil cuerpo del hombre ante ella. Se sentía ridícula, ¿Cuantos años juntos viviendo como hermanos y ahora se le ocurría ello? Se reprendió mentalmente una y un millón de veces, mira que enamorarse de su amo aun cuando sabía que él tenía novia y además el solo podía verla como una hermana menor.

Hinata comprendía que había sido su culpa por mal interpretar los cuidados y el amor que Shisui le daba. Hasta Itachi se lo advirtió, le dijo que debía ser decidida sobre lo que sentía y Sasuke opinaba lo mismo, ellos en verdad eran sus hermanos que no podía ver en su amo, ella lo veía como a un amante aunque eso no era cierto y nunca lo seria. Cerró los ojos intentando detener las lágrimas pero era inútil, estas cayeron como finos cristales sobre la sabana blanca.

-¿Llorando otra vez?-la voz de él la asusto-Me preocupas, últimamente te la pasas triste, ¿paso algo, hay algo que necesites?

Le pelinegra negó repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras se levantaba rápidamente intentando alejarse de él aunque eso era lo que menos quería en el mundo.

-Su novia, Sakura-sama le dejo un mensaje, dijo que lo espera a las tres de la tarde en su casa, también dijo que...dijo que le manda besos y lo ama-dijo atragantándose con esas últimas palabras y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Shisui se pasó la mano por los ondulados cabellos despeinados, la verdad era que había ignorado por completo el mensaje que su novia le había dejado, no podía quitar de su mente la mirada triste de Hinata, algo malo pasaba y no entendía que. Ella era su pequeña hermana menor y quería que fuese feliz por sobre todas las cosas. Así que no entendía, simplemente no entendía. Dentro de su pecho su corazón palpito fuertemente pues tenía ideado un plan para hacerla sonreír y que volviera a ser la de antes.

El sonido de su teléfono lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Ah, hola Sasuke, ¿Que tal todo?...mph, ¡¿EN SERIO?! DE VERDAD-sonrió ampliamente-bien, voy por ustedes en cuanto lleguen, son bienvenidos, Adiós-colgó-Si- ahora Shisui tenía un mejor plan que el inicial para hacer feliz a Hinata.

Salió rápidamente de la cama corrió a vestirse, una vez bien abrigado para salir al frio invierno que en el exterior estaba, pero se detuvo en la puerta. El calendario que ahí tenia llamo su atención, una fecha estaba marcada en rojo: 21 de diciembre, el cumpleaños de Hinata. Se golpeó mentalmente por olvidarlo pero la verdad su novia últimamente robaba por completo su atención. Tomo una bolsa de basura antes de salir de casa, como todos los días se dirigió al buzón, lo abrió y suspiro pesadamente. Otra vez lo mismo, agarro todo lo que había dentro para meterlo en la bolsa, acto seguido tirarlo en la cajuela de su deportivo negro.

Si antes era una lata recibir regalos de sus fangirls, esconder todos esos regalos y cartas de amor de los fans de Hinata era doble lata y lo peor de todo era que no sabía porque se esforzaba tanto en ello, no creía que fuera una mala idea que ella saliera de vez en cuando e hiciera amigos. Negó inmediatamente, y se admitió, que quería que Hinata fuera solo suya, amaba a su "hermanita" sus sonrisas, su amabilidad, su preocupación, solo aceptaba que también se las dedicara a Sasuke e Itachi ya que ellos eran como hermanos.

El estruendo de algo rompiéndose lo alerto e hizo que entrara rápidamente a la casa, en la cocina encontró a Hinata en el suelo y un vidrios rotos.

-¿Estas bien Hinata?-pregunto.

-Si, solo me caí, fue un accidente, sigo siendo torpe-dijo con una sonrisa que el noto como fingida.

-Dios, te tiraste el café caliente, sé que no sientes dolor pero hay que quitarte eso.

La tomo en brazos como si de una princesa se tratase subiéndola a su habitación, la miraba de reojo y su preocupación aumento, se le veía ojerosa, cosa que no debía pasar, también cansada, triste, la había visto fatigarse con facilidad y tomarse la cabeza como si le doliese. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que tan mal estaba ella, se sintió culpable y le prometió en silencio que le dedicaría más tiempo ya que no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella desde meses atrás, le quito un poco de atención que no debió olvidando que lo más importante para un hybrid child eran los cuidados y por sobre todo el amor. Llego al baño y la deposito con cuidado en el suelo.

-Shisui-sama-ella abrió los ojos que hasta ese momento había mantenido cerrados-¡¿Eh, que, que hacemos a...aquí?!

-Voy a darte un baño por supuesto-dijo con naturalidad como si fuera obvio para todo el mundo.

-NO, NO, NO, NO-decía ya toda roja como un dulce de cereza-E...esto es, esto es, es, es...

-¿Te molesta? Antes yo te bañaba todo el tiempo.

Hinata rehuyó de la mirada carbón de Shisui, claro, antes era diferente porque eran menores y porque en ese entonces no tenía sentimientos románticos hacia su amo, bueno, tal vez si pero no los comprendía del todo, se sentía atrapada, si aceptaba tendría que aguantar sus manos sobre su cuerpo y no creía poder resistir el deseable contacto, por otro lado, si se negaba sabía que Shisui le insistiría hasta el cansancio para que le dijese por qué y ella no era buena mintiéndole además de que él era muy listo como para darse cuenta. Shisui, aprovechando la distracción de Hinata la atrapo de la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al tiempo que le quitaba la ropa, esta se debatía entre carcajadas, en ese sentido era muy sensible.

-Ya, ya, jajajajaja, basta, basta, no aguanto más.

El pelinegro se estaba divirtiendo, le encantaba escucharla reír. Sus manos de largos dedos pasaban por el estómago, luego por el cuello, pasando por la espalda donde bajo el cierre que mantenía el vestido conservador en su lugar e inmediatamente este cayó a los pies de la oji luna quedando solo en ropa interior y mallas hasta la mitad del muslo dándole una apariencia provocativa.

El pelinegro, sin notarlo la había arrinconado contra la pared del baño, la espalda de ella contra las frías lozas y el con cada mano al lado de la cabeza de ella, se dio cuenta que estaban muy juntos, tanto que sus alientos por todo el ajetreo anterior se mezclaban. Tan, tan cerca que podía ver su reflejo en los ojos plata y lila. La respiración de Shisui se comenzó a acelerar al igual que el ritmo de su corazón, era extraño, eso no solía pasarle ni con Sakura, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero si le diera forma seria como un roedor corriendo de un lado para otro dentro de su esfera.

Poco a poco se fue inclinando un hacia ella, sus ojos obsidiana puestos en los carnosos labios de color rosa que se entreabrieron suavemente, provocándolo. Algo dentro de él le decía que avanzara, que probara aquel sabor... pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran se detuvo, su cerebro se encendió con un clic "¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?" Dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente entre el hombro y el cuello de ella, respirando el aroma de ciruelos maduros y aire de invierno.

-Lo lamento-dijo antes de salir a toda prisa dejando a su muñeca más que confundida.

Una vez solo se pasó nerviosamente las manos por el cabello, ¿Que había estado a punto de hacer? Por todos los cielos Hinata era como su hermana, verla de otra manera era como un pecado para él, pero... Sin mentirse se encontró deseando haberla besado, no, eso era incorrecto en más de un sentido, así que enterró dicho pensamiento en lo más fondo de su mente, además, Shisui sabía que el "corazón" de Hinata ya tenía dueño y ese era ni más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke, su pequeño primo. No necesitaba ser un genio para ver las cosas de cerca, las miradas que se daban, el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Además ya tenía a Sakura, la quería y mucho como para serle infiel.

Tenía que deshacerse de esos pensamientos, a su vista, impuros, solo tenía que ver a su novia de cabellos rosas para que se difuminaran esos momentos con Hinata, sí, eso debía de hacer.

El agua cayendo indicaba que ella ya estaba bañándose, de repente la imagen de ella desnuda vino a su mente, hacía mucho que no la veía en esas condiciones, eso definitivamente lo hizo sentir calor en la cara, suponía estaba tan o más rojo que los tomates maduros del huerto de su tía Mikoto. Debía actuar rápido antes de perder la cordura. Saco su teléfono de bolsillo y marco para después salir de la habitación dejando atrás a Hinata.

...

Hinata abrió silenciosamente la puerta y escruto todo el lugar en busca de su amo pero ahí no estaba. Suspiro aliviada, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era verlo después de lo ocurrido momentos atrás en el baño, se le hacía vergonzoso pero sobre todo sabía que solo había sido cosa del momento para él y que ya debía estarse arrepintiendo, simplemente, no quería ver ese arrepentimiento, el dolor sería más grande de lo que en esos momentos ya era.

Tomo una de las toallas que había sobre la cama para envolverse en ella, la gruesa tela le quedaba hasta abajo de las rodillas y tapaba muy bien. Así se dispuso a salir, de manera rápida abrió la puerta para salir corriendo no sin antes tomar sus pertenencias, pero al hacerlo choco con alguien.

-Ah, lo lamento yo...-las palabras murieron en su boca al ver de quien se trataba-Aoi-sama... ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas!

Hizo una reverencia para la madre de su amo. Aun le temía, en todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquella gran mansión la señora no dejaba de mirarla con desprecio y tratar de hacerla quedar mal ante todos, en especial ante Shisui. Simplemente no entendía de donde y porque tanto odio hacia su persona.

-Sabía que algún día tratarías de meterte en la cama de mi hijo como la ramera que eres-le soltó con desprecio.

-¡Se equivoca!-dijo asustada y exaltada-Yo nunca...

-Cállate basura inmunda-Hinata casi podía sentir el veneno en esas palabras-No entiendo como mi hijo no quiere deshacerse de ti, tiene familia, una novia hermosa con la que seguramente se casara, ¿Que tienes tú? Nada, estabas en la basura, no te querían, eres un objeto. Shisui solo te tuvo lastima, a la primera oportunidad se deshará de ti-le sonrió con malicia-Y yo me encargare que te quedes en la calle de donde nunca debiste salir maldita basura.

-¡No, se equivoca! Se equivoca.-la estaba lastimando. Su fortaleza se quebraba-Shisui me ama si no yo nunca hubiera crecido Aoi-sama-su mirada se transformó sin darse cuanta a una de amor y ternura-Él es bueno conmigo, cálido, agradable, se preocupa por mi…

-¡Ha! Así que eso es lo que pasa, la zorra sin vida se enamoró se mi hijo, pero ¿sabes algo? Eso solo ocurre en tu imaginación ¿En verdad crees que él te ama, que el si quiera se plantearía casarse contigo, abandonar a Sakura por ti? Tú no eres humana, nunca podrás darle una familia, nunca envejecerás de esa manera, solo eres como un jarrón fino con el que se encapricho, así que aléjate de una vez de mi niño.

-No, yo, yo, el me ama-estaba a punto de las lágrimas.

-Entiende mocosa-siseo tomándola repentinamente del cuello y estrellándola contra la pared, era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba-Me encargare personalmente de tu muerte-la soltó haciéndola caer mientras ella se alejaba dirigiendo sus últimas palabras venenosas-Solo espera, Shisui me dijo que pronto piensa pedirle matrimonio a Sakura. Ah, qué alegría.

Sin poderlo resistir más salió corriendo hacia el ático. Esa se había convertido en su habitación después de que Aoi-sama y Shisui pelearan, la mujer quería mandarla a dormir a la casa que antes era del jardinero, Hinata intervino y dijo que gustosa lo aceptaría pero Shisui se negó y al final terminaron adaptándole el ático. No era incomodo estar ahí, en las mañanas el sol entraba por la pequeña ventana, su amo la lleno de varias cosas y la remodelo por completo. Ese ático- habitación era su refugio, ahí donde se escondía cuando algo malo pasaba pues ahí se sentía amada.

Entro como un rayo y cerro tras ella la puerta pasando el seguro. Una vez sola tapo su boca con la mano y los ojos plata con destellos lila se inundaron en lágrimas. Cada vez podía menos con todo eso. Reprimió lo mejor que pudo los sollozos. Pero ¿matrimonio? Eso era un golpe muy fuerte que no creía poder soportar, aquella mujer la destruía con sus palabras y cada una de ellas había acertado en el blanco, quería desaparecer, dolía dentro de ella. Desesperada rasguño sus piernas en un acto de impotencia y tristeza, quedándose ahí, sin vida e inmóvil por la pena.

El aire helado la golpeo en la piel que la hizo reaccionar ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Miro el reloj dándose cuenta que ya eran las tres de la tarde. Se vistió con el mismo estilo de siempre, vestido hasta abajo de la rodilla con cuello y puños blancos, mallas a medio muslo, zapatos de piso, todo negro, por el frio anexo unos guantes blancos y una bufanda del mismo color. Seco y trenzo su largo cabello. La verdad era que aquella rutina la tranquilizaba bastante.

Ya iba a salir cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza la ataco logrando hacerla tambalear y caer sentada en la cama.

-¿eh? Otra vez, realmente debo de estar muy estresada. Mis brazos y piernas se sienten raros-Hinata pensó en recostarse y dormir un rato pero el sonido de un carro afuera la hizo pararse.

Abrió levemente las pesadas cortinas purpuras. Al ver quiénes eran no dudo en bajar corriendo. En un santiamén llego a la puerta principal, la abrió y salto a los brazos de un pelinegro unos centímetros más alto que ella.

-Sasuke-kun.

-Hinata-chan.

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y le dio vueltas hasta sacarle una risa de diversión a ambos. Una vez la bajo otro pelinegro de cabellos atados en una coleta se le acercó para brindarle un cálido abrazo.

-Hermanita, cada vez estas más hermosa-le regalo una amable sonrisa.

-Gracias, Itachi-dijo levemente sonrojada.

Entre los dos hermanos la estrujaron entre abrazos y más abrazos, ambos pelinegros la querían como se le quiere a una hermana menor. La habían visto crecer y entre ellos sabían todo, no existían secretos, menos de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Shisui, la apoyaban y querían que estuvieran juntos, no les agradaba la peli rosa Sakura.

-Hey, hey, dejen a Hinata me la van a romper si la abrazan de esa manera-la voz indudablemente era de Shisui.

-Moo, amor ayúdame a bajar-la otra voz hizo que la hermosa sonrisa que Hinata había adquirido se borrara de golpe-Shisuiiii.

-Ya voy, ya voy, ven-Hinata se quedó como estatua al ver que la bajaba como si de una princesa se tratara, llevo inconscientemente su mano a su pecho donde debajo de la ropa estaba el corazón Shisui le regalo.

-Vamos Hinata-chan-le dijo Itachi mientras la guiaba dentro de la casa-vamos a preparar la cena.

-Si-sonaba no muy convencida.

En su espalda sintió un par de ojos clavados en ella, no necesitaba voltear para saber que el color eran verdes y la dueña era Sakura quien la miraba con odio y desprecio. La Haruno tampoco la quería, eso lo sabía bien y no era solo por las miradas cargadas de resentimiento que le daba, sino porque cada vez que estaban solas la peli rosa la insultaba y golpeaba, no había modo de demostrar lo contrario pues además de que no le dolía su piel nunca mostraba marca alguna. Y tampoco había querido hablar, ¿Para qué ganarse más el odio de Aoi-sama? Esa mujer adoraba a la Haruno.

Suspiro pesadamente, esa sería una noche muy larga.

...

La noche fue un asco.

Sasuke lo sabía de sobra ¿Cómo se le ocurría al idiota de su primo llevara a la irritante de Sakura? En realidad a veces dudaba que Shisui fuera un genio, no notaba que cada vez que abrazaba o besaba a la peli rosa Hinata desviaba la vista o entrecerraba los ojos tal vez era porque se conocían demasiado bien, tal vez era porque sabía de los sentimientos de ella pero no se tenía que ser un genio para saber que todas esas demostraciones de amor le dolían en el alma. Y la cereza del pastel fue que Sakura iba a quedarse en la mansión a dormir en el cuarto de Shisui. Definitivamente la noche para él, para Itachi y sobre todo para Hinata había sido un asco.

-Hinata-chan voy a entrar-anuncio el pelinegro antes de abrir la puerta del ático.

Entro sin dudar, muchos hombres lo harían pero él no tenía malas intenciones como para vacilar.

-¿Hinata-chan?-recorrió la habitación y casi le da un paro cardiaco al verla-¡Hinata-chan!

Se acercó rápidamente a donde la hybrid child de cabellos medianoche se encontraba, tirada en el piso de la amplia habitación. Le preocupo de sobremanera que se le veía más pálida de lo normal, había notado las ojeras pero en ese momento estaban más marcadas, su respiración salía entrecortada y no se movía, lo más aterrador de todo era que tenía los ojos entre abiertos y estos se veían como la primera vez que la vio: vacíos sin expresión alguna.

-Oí, Hinata, Hinata ¿Qué pasa? Reacciona. ¿Qué hago?

Sasuke entro en pánico, iba a ir a pedir ayuda cuando una pálida mano lo tomo de la muñeca. Volteo a verla, se incorporaba lentamente, sus movimientos eran torpes y mecánicos.

-No le digas a nadie, por favor. Si se enteran de seguro...-sus orbes plata y lila se llenaron de lágrimas-de seguro me desecharan.

-Ven-con facilidad la llevo a la cama.

Una vez ahí la detallo con la mirada, en verdad estaba demacrada, aun así la belleza no la abandonaba. Juraría que si no la quisiera como hermana la querría como amante, pero eso le era imposible de pensar, siempre la vería como a la muñeca pequeña que no hablaba y los seguía a todos lados como un patito bebe.

Le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, ¿Que podía hacer ahora? Los hybrid child no enfermaban, no entendía que pasaba entonces.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-pregunto.

-A veces mi cabeza duele, mis extremidades pesan, no puedo dormir bien y me he desmayado un par de veces-le dedico una sonrisa falsa-No te preocupes, es solo cansancio.

-Hmp-miro a todos lados mientras pensaba-Te llevare al doctor.

-¿Doctor?-negó suavemente con la cabeza-no hay algo así para los hybrid child.

-Se dé uno-se levantó de la cama-mañana vamos a ir. No te preocupes, nadie se enterara.

Por segunda vez fue tomado de la muñeca.

-Quédate conmigo.

-Claro-le puso la mano en la cabeza desordenándole los largos cabellos sueltos.

Se metieron bajo las cálidas y esponjadas cobijas y se abrazaron. Sasuke comprobó con alegría que los ojos plata y lila ya habían regresado a la normalidad.

-Si Shisui no lo hace yo te protegeré.

Susurro antes de cerrar sus orbes negros ante la oscuridad de la noche.

...

-Es por aquí-le indico Sasuke a su acompañante- espera unos segundos-toco la puerta un par de veces y esperaron por varios minutos hasta que abrieron la puerta-Hola, usted debe ser Hatake Kakashi.

-Si-respondió el hombre sin rastro alguno de sentimientos-Pasen, hace un frio de los mil demonios acá afuera.

Entraron a la tradicional casa japonesa, los pisos rechinaban a cada paso. A pesar de ser el quien había insistido a ir se estaba arrepintiendo, la casa era terrorífica, estaba llena de muñecas en proceso de construcción. Llegaron a una habitación llena de más muñecas y químicos. Ahí el hombre de cabellos plata hizo sentar a Hinata sobre una silla en medio de todo. No se sorprendió que supiese ella era una hybrid child

-Ella es Hinata, no se ha sentido bien. Tiene dolor de cabeza, insomnio, pesadez en las extremidades, desmayos continuos.

El Hatake parecía ignorarlos, leía un libro de pasta roja y no despegaba la vista de ahí como si intentara descifrar algún secreto oculto. Hinata solo se limitaba a ver a ese hombre, de alguna manera sabía que él era su "padre", podía sentirlo. Pero tanto Hinata como Sasuke se preguntaban como aquel hombre de aspecto desaliñado y apariencia descortés podía crear hermosas niñas y niños que la gente rica compraba como locos.

-Maldito, te estoy hablando-grito Sasuke.

-¿Ah? Ah si-se acercó hasta Hinata-Quítate toda la ropa.

La pelinegra asintió obediente despojándose de toda prenda. Sasuke desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado, pero no dijo nada, solo volvió a ver qué era lo que aquel hombre haría. El peli plata comenzó a palpar sin pudor alguno cada parte del bien formado cuerpo, desde la cara de rasgos delicados, desatando el cabello y olfateándolo, pasando por los bazos, espalda, pechos, glúteos, piernas y pies. Por último paso los dedos suavemente por detrás de la oreja y acaricio suavemente haciendo que la hybrid child sintiera un escalofrió recorrerle por toda la columna vertebral.

-Esta averiada-anuncio al fin.

-Le doy lo que sea pero repárela-dijo Sasuke más serio de lo normal.

-Imposible y antes de que reclames te mostrare algo-aparto el cabello y dejo a la vista un numero-"001" ella es la primera hybrid child que cree-con un bisturí hizo un corte en el brazo y la poca sangre que salió la puso en un platito-huele.

Sasuke ordeno y el aroma de algo podrido invadió su nariz.

-Su tiempo simplemente se acabó, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por ella-interpretando la mirada de Hinata agrego- Te queda alrededor de dos semanas. Largo.

-Oye, no...-comenzó Sasuke pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido.

-Gracias por la ayuda-hizo una reverencia y se vistió rápidamente- Vámonos Sasuke.

El pelinegro la siguió con la incertidumbre del porqué de su actuar. Una vez en el auto iba a preguntar, de nuevo ella se adelantó.

-Solo quiero pasar mis últimos días en paz junto a mi amo. Eso es todo.

Y Sasuke supo que ella se estaba rindiendo.

...

-Ah, espera Sasuke he olvidado mi collar adentro.

-Voy por el-se ofreció.

-No, voy yo.

Hinata salió del carro y toco la puerta, al instante esta se abrió y Kakashi le dejo pasar pues sabía que se le había olvidado algo. Una vez la pelinegra tuvo en sus manos su preciado collar salió pero la profunda voz la detuvo.

-Es extraño, ¿Porque te resignas fácilmente?-pregunto.

-¿Por qué? Si no hay nada más que hacer solo debo aceptarlo-le dedico una sonrisa-Solo quiero estar con mi amo el tiempo que me sobra.

-Lo amas-afirmo-Los hybrid child no deberían amar.

-Sé que no, pero yo si lo hago. Él ha hecho muchas cosas por mí, cuando él tenía nueve me encontró. Yo estaba sola, ya me habían abandonado dos veces y después su familia como no me quería intento deshacerse de mi nueve veces, Shisui-sama siempre fue a buscarme no le importaba el clima o el lugar donde me tiraban, enfermo varias veces por rescatarme. Me dio amor, me cuido, me protegió. Él es la estrella de mi oscuridad.

-Que chico tan curioso-se dijo para sí mismo-No había escuchado de nadie que se hubiera apegado tanto a su hybrid child.

-Por favor llámeme Hinata, sé que solo soy su creación pero le pertenezco a Shisui-sama mientras yo viva. El me nombro y por ello soy de él.

-Entonces cuando mueras dame tu cuerpo.

-...-

-dices que eres de él mientras viva s pero tú no eres humano ni máquina, no puedes estar viva, pero si por vivir te refieres a seguir funcionando. Cuando te apagues por completo dame tu cuerpo-rio por lo bajo-sería interesante.

-...Así será "padre"-dijo sorprendiéndolo-En cuanto deje de funcionar le diré a Sasuke y a Itachi me traigan aquí.

-Estaré esperando ansiosamente.

-Solo una petición- abrió su teléfono y le mostro una foto-Él es Shisui-sama, si viene, por favor no lo deje pasar.

-Entiendo.

-Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas. Con permiso.

...

Shisui daba vueltas por toda su habitación, iba a la puerta, regresaba a las ventanas y miraba esperando que Sasuke y Hinata regresaran, pasaba de media noche, comenzaba a nevar muy fuerte. Podría decirse que estaba preocupado pero no era así, sentía una molestia en el pecho. Los había encontrado en la mañana dormidos juntos, luego los vio salir juntos desde temprano. Quería saber que hacían.

En ese momento la realidad lo golpeo más fuerte, no amaba a Sakura, siempre la considero hermosa, fuerte y decidida, pero en verdad amaba a Hinata, deseaba que ella estuviese a su lado. La quería solo para él.

...

-Buenos días Shisui-sama-abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos plateados y lila.

-Buenos días Hinata-le devolvió.

Ella recorrió elegantemente la habitación acomodando todo lo que estuviese desordenado. Shisui la veía rara, más tranquila y feliz pero a la vez mas enferma. Ya se estaba preocupando de sobremanera. No entendía el comportamiento de la chica, era como si se estuviese encargando de pasar tiempo juntos pero al mismo tiempo tuviese miedo, sabía algo andaba mal. Hinata ya llevaba así casi dos semanas.

En ese tiempo había tratado de romper con Sakura sin éxito alguno pues no podía atraparla a solas. También intento hablar un montón de veces con Hinata acerca de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella pero tampoco había encontrado la oportunidad. Sentía la urgencia de hacérselo saber, era como si en cualquier momento ella se le fuese a desvanecer entre los dedos. Demonios, sabia estaba siendo infantil, tantos años juntos y ahora se cohibía cada vez que la tenía cerca y trataba de ser sincero. Ese era el momento.

Abrió la boca para volverla a cerrar. Se sentía cobarde, no sabía que decir por ello dejo que su cuerpo actuara solo: de un jalón la acostó sobre la cama y se posiciono sobre de ella.

-¡¿Shi...Shisui-sama?!-dijo alarmada la chica con las mejillas rojas-¿Que...?

La acallo inmediatamente con sus labios. La sintió inmóvil al inicio, iba a romper el beso pero después sintió como le correspondía. Poco a poco fue saboreando los delicados labios. Dio un leve mordisco en el labio inferior lo que le saco un quejido, cosa que Shisui aprovecho para meter la lengua en la cálida cavidad bucal recorriendo con su lengua cada parte, lamiendo la contraria, disfrutando el sabor único que lo embriagaba de tal manera que lo perdía.

El pelinegro se sentía en las nubes. Comenzó a desvestirla con sus agiles manos dejando caricias por donde estas pasaban, retiro casi todo dejándola solo con sus braguitas y sostén de un lila con encaje blanco, ella giro la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

De un ágil movimiento le soltó el cabello esparciéndolo por el ancho de la almohada, quedo absorto en la imagen que sus orbes negras atrapaba, en otras circunstancias creería estar soñando. Detecto un objeto que era apretado entre los pechos, acerco la mano y jalo de la cadena plateada para ver el corazón plateado, se sorprendió que ella aun lo usara y se sintió feliz por ello, pero aún más el que Hinata no se estuviese resistiendo.

La miro a los ojos, y estos expresaban lo mismo: amor.

Beso cada parte de su cuerpo pasando los pulgares en una caricia sobre la sensible zona intima provocando que Hinata cerrara los ojos y se arqueara logrando que los pechos de ambos se tocaran en un sensual rose. Quito entonces las estorbosas prendas que quedaban en el hermoso cuerpo de su ahora amante y volvió a acariciar solo que sin prendas podía sentir los pezones erectos en la dureza de su pecho, la deliciosa caricia le arranco un gruñido salvaje.

Volvió a besarla pero con más rudeza y fuerza, devorándola, la deseaba, ya no podía negárselo, se dio cuenta que desde tiempo atrás quería que eso pasara. No se contuvo, paseo sus manos por los abultados pechos deteniéndose a masajearlos una y otra vez. Acerco su rostro a los botones rozados para meterse uno en la boca y succionar, pasaba la lengua dibujando círculos mientras que con su mano libre pellizcaba insistentemente el otro, para Shisui la sensación de aquel cuerpo entre sus manos se le hacia exquisito, cada curva, cada plano, sobre todo amaba ver los pezones enrojecer ante sus demandantes manos, como una obra de arte lo movía con su lengua y de vez en cuando mordía fuerte.

-Ahhhh, Shi...sui-sa...ma Ahhhh-sintió como las delicadas manos de ella se enredaban entre su cabello negro ceniza.

-Hi...Hinata-soltó con voz ronca.

Shisui sentía un problema crecer entre sus piernas, no creía poder aguantar mucho. De un tirón se despojó de la única prenda que lo cubría dejando libre su erección. Tomo las anchas caderas y la giro, dejándola a gatas sobre la cama. Apoyo su amplio pecho sobre el lienzo blanco que era su espalda y su mentón en el delicado hombro. Comenzó a jugar de nuevo dejando un camino de mordiscos y chupetones por los hombros y cuello. Hinata no podía hacer más que soltar suspiros y gemidos. Shisui se irguió levemente y choco ambos sexos haciéndolo gruñir y a ella gemir ante la descarga eléctrica que los recorrió por toda la amplitud de la columna.

Comenzó a distraerla, con la palma de su mano restregó una vez más los pechos. Metió dos dedos de la diestra en la vagina de Hinata, ella, al sentir la intrusión soltó un grito de sorpresa cosa que olvido casi al momento de sentirlos moverse dentro, perdiéndola en su paraíso personal.

Ya sintiendo húmeda posiciono su palpitante mimbro en la estrecha entrada. Sin embargo Shisui vacilo ¿Estaba haciendo bien? Qué tal si la lastimaba, eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Hazlo-dijo ella para su sorpresa adivinando sus pensamientos -como tú quieras no me harás daño...por favor Shisui-sama.-le sonrió destilando ternura.

Sin poder aguantar más a esa suplica entro en ella de golpe deleitándose ante la estrechez y calidez que las paredes internas le ofrecían. Recordó entonces que los hybrid child eran usados en su mayoría con fines eróticos, por ello eran capases de sentir placer y tenían los órganos necesarios para el sexo.

Comenzó a moverse, primero lento y después en un baile desenfrenado donde lo único que se escuchaba eran los incesantes jadeos de los amantes. Shisui se sentía morir, cada pieza perfecta de ella encajaba en él. Sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas provocando que Hinata cayera recargando la cabeza y el torso en el colchón mientras su amo entraba cada vez más en su interior cumpliendo el deseo de ambos: pertenecer al otro.

-Shisui-sama, Shisui-sama, Shisui-sama-repetía en una sensual plegaria-ahhhhhh, yo mmm.

Su nombre en voz de Hinata lo enloqueció y con una última estocada termino dentro de ella.

Ambos cansados y la respiración acelerada se tumbaron completamente en la cama. Hinata se atrevió acercándose al pelinegro y acaricio suavemente el pecho para después depositar un suave y casto beso en los labios carnosos.

-Lo amo, Shisui-sama-le susurro sobre los labios.

Pero Shisui ya no la escucho, cayo rendido ante el sueño, ella solo se limitó a sonreír mientras agradecía que el último día de su vida fuese feliz. No podía pedir mejor final.

-Shisui-sama-comenzó a recitarle sus últimas palabras mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su amante-Sé que usted ya es un adulto pero asegúrese de arreglar su habitación, se lo mujeriego que puede llegar a ser así que también piense en los sentimientos de las chicas. No olvide que prometió a Aoi-sama llevarla de vacaciones-se sacó con cuidado el collar en forma de corazón y lo puso en el cuello de el-gracias por el tiempo que me permitió estar a su lado, gracias por recogerme ese día. Gracias porque cumplió su promesa conmigo, ya no estoy sola, me cuido y protegió...gracias.

La muñeca dejo de sentir su cuerpo, como la sangre artificial dejaba de correr, sus pulmones no se movieron más, el corazón que no tenía dejaba de latir y sus ojos se cerraban mientras perdían el brillo de la vida que aquella tarde de verano en la que despertó

Recordaba que lo primero que le dijo fue: Lo amo Shisui-sama y siempre lo amare. Pero en su lugar dijo un simple hola.

Se concentró en el respirar calmado y en un instante, se perdió en la oscuridad de la muerte.

...

Despertó con un suave cuerpo sobre él y sonrió al recodar lo ocurrido.

Por las ventanas podía escuchar el repiqueteo de la nieve. Suponía debía ser ya muy tarde pues toda la acción se había dado en la mañana. Shisui sonrió feliz, tenía a quien amaba, no necesitaba nada más.

Con cuidado de no despertarla se levantó para ir a bañarse. Al levantarse sintió un peso en el cuello, miro extrañado, era el collar de corazón, se preguntó porque se lo habría dado mientras lo deposita en la mesita. En ese momento su teléfono vibro con la tan conocida cancioncita de "feliz cumpleaños" en letras cuadradas se marcaba "cumpleaños Hinata" al parecer ya llevaba rato sonando. Claro como siempre olvido comprarle regalo pero ya sabía que haría para ella. Solo debía conseguir una sortija.

Una vez estuvo listo se fue a la joyería de su mejor amigo Naruto, dejando tras de sí a una chica dormida como un ángel.

...

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no la encontraba? Ya llevaba cuatro tres días sin verla, cuando regreso de la joyería ella ya no estaba en la cama ni sus pertenencias, fue a buscarla al ático pero ahí tampoco estaba, todo estaba bien acomodado, parecía que apenas se acababan de mudar. ¿Se habría arrepentido? ¿Había huido? ¿No lo quería? Caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, llamo a la policía reportando la desaparición de Hinata pero al mencionar que ella era una hybrid child le dijeron que no se podía hacer nada por esas máquinas.

-Shisui, ¿Podemos hablar?-lo interrumpió.

-Ahora no Sasuke sabes que Hinata está perdida y ni tu ni Itachi parecen preocupa...-las palabras murieron en su boca, ahora entendía, no lo pensó bien antes por su miedo y desesperación, era obvio que ellos sabían-¿Donde?

-Muerta-intervino Itachi.

-¿Qué? No, esta es la peor broma que me han hecho.

-Nii-san no miente.-suspiro-hace dos semanas Hinata se desmayó, le pregunte que le pasaba, ella estaba mal, tan solo había que verla para decirlo. Fuimos con el creador de los hybrid child para ver que tenía. La checo, dijo que Hinata fue la primera en ser creada, que ya estaba en su límite...Shisui, ella ya no tenía salvación-golpeo la pared a su lado-Hinata-chan dijo que entendía y aceptaba que su vida había acabado, solo quería pasar sus últimos momentos con la persona que más amó.

-Nos dio indicaciones, cuando ella muriese debíamos regresarla con su creador. Y evitar que fueras por ella. Shisui, no quería que la vieses en ese estado.

Después de eso ya no escucho nada más que su corazón haciéndose trizas, resquebrajándose. Se sentó en shock sobre la cama, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, hasta ese momento no había sufrido una perdida. Solo comprendía algo y era que Hinata ya no estaría ahí para el jamás, no vería mas de sus hermosos y tiernos sonrojos, le decía adiós a las sonrisas y a esas caricias que le daba de vez en cuando en los cabellos.

De entre sus manos dejo escapar una pieza de plata pura con forma de engrane y piedras azules incrustadas.

El deseo de casarse con ella ya era imposible. Nada más que un sueño.

Y de nuevo, se permitió llorar.

...

No había viento, el verano era agobiante, el aire asfixiaba. Era una pésima época para recordar y por ello no lo hacía.

Tenía entre sus manos el corazón de plata el cual no había sonado en mucho tiempo.

Ya había pasado dos años enteros desde que su amada Hinata murió. Con mucho esfuerzo dejo todo eso del lado, enterrando y sanando heridas. Se estaba esforzando, daba lo mejor de sí en todo, de hecho ya era un graduado con honores como abogado y estaba buscando una nueva carrera para hacer, una que le permitiera sanar las enfermedades de los hybrid child que se habían estado reportando

El teléfono sonó. Contesto.

-Habla Uchiha Shisui.

-Ah, domo, habla Hatake Kakashi. ¿Me recuerdas?

FLASH BACK.

Un mes después de la muerte de Hinata no pudo soportarlo más y fue a la casa del creador de las hybrid child. No le importo el deseo de Hinata, el quería verla por última vez, debía hacerlo para al menos poder avanzar y dejarla ir. Toco a la puerta un par de veces y cuando abrió un hombre de aspecto vagabundo salió, pensó que se había equivocado de casa.

-Perdone ¿Es usted Hatake Kakashi?

-Si, veras-el hombre se rasco la cabeza-Ella me dijo que no te dejara pasar.

-Por favor-dijo inclinándose- Necesito verla por una última vez.

-Mierda-murmuro-Pasa.

Lo siguió por los oscuros pasillos, todos con un aire tétrico. Pararon frente a una puerta donde el peli plata incrusto una llave en la cerradura para abrirla. Dentro era una habitación enorme y bien iluminada con ventanales que iban del piso hasta el techo, estaba muy limpio. También había sillas elegantes pegadas a la pared, en cada silla había una muñeca bien vestida y limpia.

-Hay cien en total-menciono el Hatake-Los primeros cien modelos. Me costó recuperarlos. Son piezas valiosas.

Shisui camino entre las inmóviles muñecas, muchas ya se veían mujeres jóvenes, otras adolecentes y unas pocas más menores de edad. Cuatro de ellas llamaron su atención, una era de ojos azules y cabello largo rubio platino tapándole un ojo, su número era "100" otra era una de cabellos rojos como lava y ojos azul profundo, sus labios eran gruesos de un rosa claro se leía en su grabado "005", la otra era una de cabellos rojos fuego, ojos ámbar y piel morena, tenía el número "076" y una niña de aspecto frágil y enfermo, de ojos purpura caídos, piel blanca y cabello rubio claro levemente parecida a Hinata, tenía el número "002"Hasta el final de la habitación estaba la más hermosa de todas, de cabellos largos del color de la media noche, su piel blanca fantasmal, curvas delicadas y ojos palta y lila. Se acercó a aquella perfección.

-Yo también te amo Hinata-dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para alzar su cara y depositar un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Eso era todo?-pregunto-Si es así puedes irte.

-Espera. ¿No hay una forma para que ella regrese? Hare lo que sea. Por favor-dijo con los orbes obsidiana inundados y apretando los puños.

-Imposible, compra otra y ya.

-¡YO NO QUIERO OTRA!-dijo tomándose desesperado los ondulados cabellos negros cenizos. Bajo la voz-Yo solo quiero a Hinata.

-¿Por qué tanto apego?

-Ella es especial y única. No la cambie aunque mi familia me lo ofreciera, no la cambiare ahora. Diablos, si tan solo hubiera una forma.

-Puede que la haya.

-¿Qué es?-dijo con esperanzas renovadas.

-En la playa cerca del acantilado donde esta una iglesia hay un objeto llamado gota de luna. Búscala, ella aún no ha cumplido del todo el vencimiento, tienes hasta que salga el sol, después de eso ya será totalmente imposible. Pero aun así no volverá a ser completamente como antes.

-Lo intentare, no importa que.

-Aquí te espero muchacho.

Y por más que busco...nunca encontró.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Si te recuerdo ¿Qué pasa?

-Uff, ¿Cómo lo digo? Sobre la gota de luna...te mentí, eso no existe.

-¿Qué? ¿Y para eso me dio falsas esperanzas?-pregunto colérico

-Lamento eso. Como recompensa te envió un paquete. Pero debes pagar por él. Nos vemos.

-¡Oye, espera Oye! Mierda-colgó de golpe el teléfono.

Escucho como tocaban la puerta principal. Suponía debía ser el "paquete" que Kakashi le envió. No lo quería, tomaría lo que le hubiese enviado e iría a aventárselo en la cara. Bajo rápido y abrió la puerta furioso, dispuesto a romperle la cara al mensajero aunque este no tuviese la culpa, pero se quedó congelado al hacerlo.

No había viento, el verano era agobiante, el aire asfixiaba. Más de repente todo cambio, el sol era cálido al tacto y brillaba sobre las plantas del jardín, el viento corría con su soplo agradable haciendo tintinear las campanas de cristal sobre la puerta, el aire era un nuevo respiro de vida, el verano era una buena época para recordar.

-Ya llegue. Perdón por la tardanza-sus ojos plata-lila llenos de amor y vida.

-Bienvenida-dijo estrechándola en un abrazo.

Y la canción durante años no tocada volvió a sonar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..0.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**¿Y qué tal me quedo? Este no es mi primer fic del mundo de Naruto pero si el primero que subo, pues porque, T.T es el primero de muchos que acabo.**


End file.
